Socket trays are useful devices for organizing the socket heads of a socket wrench set. Traditional socket trays enable a user to retain multiple socket heads in positions that facilitate storage and retrieval. While this is arguably a necessary task, these devices often come preformed and may not work with sockets of varying shape and size. Furthermore, traditional socket trays used fixed socket-receiving pegs which preclude the user from positioning the socket heads as desired.
The present invention, the platform with removable pegs for organizing sockets, addresses this shortcoming by providing a socket tray that can be easily reconfigured. The present invention enables the user to reposition the socket-receiving pegs as desired. This enables the user to store socket heads of varying shape and size. Additionally, the present invention enables the user to organize the socket heads in a manner that facilitates storage and retrieval. In addition to organizing socket heads, the present invention functions as a holder for a ratchet device. This enables the user to store a complete socket wrench set in an easily organized manner.